


Nothing Like This

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Karedevil, Engaged Karedevil, F/M, Fluff, Karedevil Bingo, Post Season 3, prompt, rehearsal dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Karen and Matt arrive home after their rehearsal dinner
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Karedevil Bingo





	Nothing Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Karedevil Bingo Prompt: Mr. Murdock/Miss Page
> 
> Many thanks to LilyEllison for your feedback!

“Did you notice how many glasses of champagne he had?” Karen asked as she got her keys out of her purse and opened the door. 

“I did, and I also noticed Marci plying him with coffee and water after his third glass.” Matt said. “He’ll be fine.”

Karen laughed, shaking her head as she pulled her phone out of her purse. Tonight had been Matt and Karen’s rehearsal dinner, and Foggy had been in a very celebratory mood. And tonight was most likely just the warm-up of his drunken antics; his parents had offered to host the reception for them, complete with an open bar. If tonight had been any indication, it should be very entertaining. 

She took her sweater off and slipped out of her shoes before padding to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

“Hey-what were Foggy’s mom and Mrs. Ellison talking to you about?” Matt asked. “Foggy was being very-uh, loud. I didn’t pick up much.” 

“Oh, they think it’s a mistake that we’re both staying here tonight. Something about bad luck. Be grateful you missed it.” Karen rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t keep the smile from her face. She had to admit, it was nice to be fussed over, especially since her mom couldn’t be there. She would be forever grateful to both women for their help planning the wedding.

Matt grinned, and headed for the bedroom.

“Are you going out tonight?” Karen asked him. She found herself kind of hoping he’d say no. It was a rare occasion that she asked him not to go out, but she was tempted to do just that tonight. Knowing both of their luck, he’d wind up with two broken arms on their wedding day. 

Matt threw his jacket on the bed before turning around, and walking back to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I won’t be too late. It’s a surveillance night only, I promise”, he reassured her, no doubt having picked up the hesitation in her voice. ‘I’m meeting Jessica to go over a few things. She’s covering tomorrow night. She said it was her wedding present to you. She left me out of it completely.” he pouted.

Karen giggled. 

“And Luke and Danny both said they’ll split time with her while we’re in Maine. ”

They were leaving Sunday afternoon on their honeymoon. Ellison had offered them use of his family’s beach house on the coast of Maine as a wedding gift, and even Matt hadn’t wanted to turn it down. To Karen’s astonishment, he actually seemed to be downright enthusiastic about escaping to the ocean for a week.  
She heard her phone ding with an incoming message and reached over to get it. 

“Everything ok?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, it’s just Marci. She wants me over there early for hair and makeup.” Marci and Foggy’s apartment was just a couple of blocks from the church, so Karen was getting ready over there. She set her alarm, and shot off a quick reply to Marci before she noticed Matt attempting to loosen his tie one-handed, his other hand still wrapped firmly around her waist. 

“You need some help with that, Mr. Murdock?”, she teased him, her hands immediately starting to work on the knot.

“Yes, please Miss Pa-” Matt cut himself off.

“What?” she asked.

“I’m just realizing this is the last day I get to call you Miss Page.”

Karen smiled. “I guess Mrs. Page-Murdock is a bit of a mouthful.”

Matt beamed. He had left the decision on her last name completely up to her, and she would never forget the look on his face when she told him she had decided to hyphenate. 

“I’m not sending the forms in until we get back from the honeymoon, so technically you have some time left”, she teased him. “Besides, I certainly have no objections to you continuing to use ‘Miss Page’. Especially when I’m old and gray and wrinkled. In fact, I’m pretty sure I’ll demand it.”

Matt smiled, tugging her closer to him, and kissed her deeply.

Karen eagerly kissed him back, and when they broke apart she grabbed his face with both hands. 

“If I’m not up when you get home, wake me”.

Matt shot her that wicked grin of his. “You sure that’s not bad luck?” he teased.

Karen smiled. “I don’t care.”, she said kissing him again.

Matt moaned. “You’re making it very hard to walk away right now.” he grunted. 

Karen pushed him towards the closet. “Go. You be careful tonight, Murdock. I don’t care if we have to prop you up at the altar.”

Matt laughed, throwing his head back. “I promise, Miss Page”.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince" by Taylor Swift


End file.
